modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Julie Delorean
Julie Delorean − fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Julie wcielała się Jane Rogers, w latach 1990–1991. Charakterystyka Romans z Clarkiem i flirt z Billem (1990–1991) Julie pracuje w wydawnictwie Spencer Publications. We wrześniu 1990, szef kobiety, Bill Spencer, zleca jej uwiedzenie Clarke'a Garrisona. Kobieta odwiedza męża Sally Spectry i proponuje mu wywiad pod pretekstem tworzenia książki o sławnych projektantach. Wkrótce, Clarke całuje Julie. W październiku 1990, oboje lądują w łóżku. Julie okłamuje jednak Billa, że do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Spencer każe jej napisać artykuł, w którym skrytykuje najnowszą kolekcję Garrisona. Pokaz odnosi ogromny sukces, a szczęśliwy Clarke spędza czas z Julie i otwiera się przed nią. Kobieta wycofuje negatywny artykuł, zastępując go pochlebną recenzją. Tłumaczy Spencerowi, że straciliby wiarygodność, gdyby jako jedyne pismo skrytykowali Garrisona, który zebrał same dobre opinie. W listopadzie 1990, Spencer chce wiedzieć co się dzieje między Clarkiem a Julie. Kobieta wyznaje szefowi, że Garrison nie jest nią zainteresowany i pozostaje wierny żonie. Bill każe jej zakończyć ich plan. Julie kontynuuje swój romans z Clarkiem, który ostrzega ją, aby się w nim nie zakochiwała. W grudniu 1990, Julie wyznaje Clarke'owi miłość i pragnie z nim być. W styczniu 1991, Delorean przekonuje Garrisona, że Spectra nie jest mu już potrzebna. Mogą wspólnie założyć własną firmę. Wkrótce, Julie przyznaje Billowi, że zakochała się w Clarke'u. Dodatkowo, szuka sponsorów, którzy sfinansowaliby jego własny dom mody. Spencer zgadza się zainwestować w ten pomysł. Clarke tłumaczy jednak kochance, że nie odejdzie od Sally. Bill i Julie ponownie łączą siły, aby rozdzielić Garrisona z żoną. Delorean odwiedza Sally i proponuje, że napisze o niej książkę. W lutym 1991, Julie skutecznie uwodzi Clarke'a. On jednak chce definitywnie zakończyć ich związek, za co zostaje spoliczkowany przez Julie. Bill całuje Delorean, która ma udowodnić mu, że już nie kocha Garrisona. W kwietniu 1991, Julie i Clarke ponownie nawiązują romans. Mężczyzna zaznacza jednak, że nie odejdzie od żony. Tymczasem Julie kończy swoją książkę, w której nie zostawia na kochanku suchej nitki. W maju 1991, wstrzymuje się z jej publikacją, co nie podoba się Billowi. Clarke wyznaje Julie, że ma syna z Margo Lynley, którego ona wychowuje wspólnie z Billem. Tymczasem Spencer informuje Julie, że Sally spodziewa się dziecka Clarke'a. Delorean nie wierzy mu, gdyż jest przekonana, że jej kochanek nie sypia z żoną. Kiedy jednak Garrison wszystko potwierdza, wściekła Julie, namawiana przez Billa, chce opublikować kompromitującą go książkę. Między nią a Spencerem dochodzi do pocałunków. Clarke przeprasza Julie, że nie utrzymywał ją w przekonaniu, iż nie sypia z żoną. Obiecuje kochance, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi. Dodaje, że Sally poddała się aborcji. Julie pozostaje jednak oziębła w stosunku do niego. W czerwcu 1991, Delorean niszczy swoją książkę, I've got Designs on You. Mówi Billowi, że Clarke zasłużył na karę, ale ona nie chce niszczyć go w ten sposób. Delorean żąda od kochanka, aby rozwiódł się z żoną. On nie chce tego robić, ze względu na firmę. Julie oświadcza mu więc, że nie będą uprawiać seksu, dopóki on się nie rozwiedzie. Clarke przyłapuje Julie i Billa na flircie. Garrison proponuje kochance wspólny wyjazd na kilka dni. Kobieta początkowo odmawia, ale później przystaje na propozycję. Zaznacza jednak, że wynajmą dwa oddzielne pokoje. Julie i Clarke wylatują na Hawaje, gdzie mężczyzna bezskutecznie próbuje ją uwieść. Kiedy ona wreszcie postanawia mu ulec, zastaje w jego łóżku Sally. Wściekła Julie chce powiedzieć Spectrze prawdę, ale Clarke grozi jej rozstaniem. Obiecuje, że każe żonie wrócić do domu. W lipcu 1991, Spectra spostrzega Julie w tym samym hotelu. Oskarża dziennikarkę o romans z Clarkiem i atakuje ją. Bójkę przerywa Bill, który udaje kochanka Delorean i wyjaśnia zażenowanej Sally, że to on przyleciał z nią na Hawaje. Kobieta dziękuje mu za uratowanie jej z opresji. Spencer przekonuje Julie, by wróciła z nim do L.A., ale on postanawia zostać z Clarkiem na Hawajach, gdyż Sally powróciła do domu. Margo konfrontuje się z mężem w sprawie jego nagłego wyjazdu. Spencer oświadcza Julie, że ich związek musi się zakończyć, ale może ona zachować posadę. Margo konfrontuje się także z Julie, która zapewnia ją, że między nią i Billem do niczego nie doszło. Tymczasem Sally wyrzuca Clarke'a z firmy. Julie jest zachwycona, gdyż wreszcie będą mogli być razem. Garrison uważa jednak, że Spectra nie poradzi sobie bez niego i wkrótce przyjmie go z powrotem. W sierpniu 1991, Julie sugeruje kochankowi założenie własnej firmy. Tymczasem Bill wysyła Delorean na pokaz kolekcji u Spectry. Kobieta protestuje, ale Spencer odmawia wysłania innego pracownika. Clarke oferuje, że będzie jej towarzyszył, gdyż chce na własne oczy zobaczyć porażkę Sally i Felicii. Na pokazie, Spectra dostrzega Julie i wyrzuca ją z budynku. Kobieta przypadkiem słyszy rozmowę Sally z Saulem i Darlą. Odkrywa, że Spectra nadal jest w ciąży. Julie kontaktuje się ze swoim znajomym, Jonathanem Sloanem i prosi go, by zaproponował Clarke'owi współpracę. Garrison odrzuca propozycję, gdyż jego projekty nie byłyby opatrzone jego nazwiskiem, lecz Sloana. Wściekła Julie zapowiada mu, że nie będzie go dłużej utrzymywać. We wrześniu 1991, Julie przedstawia Margo sytuację finansową Clarke'a i prosi ją, aby porozmawiała z mężem na jego temat. Bill zgadza się pomóc Garrisonowi, ze względu na Marka. Margo radzi Julie, aby zapomniała o Clarke'u. Tymczasem on przekonuje Julie, że uda mu się ponownie wkupić w łaski Sally, która przyjmie go z powrotem. Delorean informuje go jednak, że jego żona nie dokonała aborcji i wciąż nosi jego dziecko. Clarke jest wściekły. Julie radzi mu, aby udał się do psychiatry. Garrison umawia się na wizytę u dr Taylor Hayes. Daje również Julie jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza się z nią żenić. W październiku 1991, Clarke planuje wrócić do Sally i udawać, że jest jej wierny do czasu drugiej rocznicy ślubu, kiedy zostanie właścicielem połowy firmy. Tymczasem Spectra składa pozew o rozwód. Clarke rozmyśla nad przeszłością i popada w depresję. Zauważa, że popełnił wiele błędów i skrzywdził wiele kobiet. Julie zaskakuje Clarke'a propozycją wspólnej podróży po Europie, aby odwrócić jego uwagę od problemów. Zgadza się z nią wyjechać. Niebawem, Clarke zastaje w mieszkaniu wściekłą Julie. Kobieta chce wiedzieć, dlaczego nie pojawił się on na lotnisku. On tłumaczy, że udało mu się oszukać Sally, która chce mu wszystko wybaczyć. Julie jest rozczarowana Clarkiem, dla którego gotowa była zrezygnować ze wszystkiego. Rozgniewana, kończy ich romans i opuszcza jego mieszkanie. Związki Julie * Clarke Garrison : – mieli romans, kiedy Clarke był mężem Sally (1990–1991). * Bill Spencer Sr. : – całowali się, kiedy Bill był mężem Margo (1991). Kategoria:Postacie